Unexpected Acceptance
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Hermione is struggling with her affections for Luna, will she be able to accept that Ron has moved on with his life and be happy with who she is.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or ****trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1186

Title: Unexpected Acceptance

Warnings: Homophobia

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders:

Care of Magical Creatures: Bowtruckle- write about someone secretive/ not being honest about who they are

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: First Aid- Task Twelve, hydrogen peroxide: Write about someone with a bubbly personality

Yearly:

Prompt 29 [Word] Hijinks

Word 23 [Word] Regret

* * *

Luna was sitting in her chair, humming as she knitted; she seemed to be working on a blanket or something.

"Luna, please be my date for the wedding," Hermione asked sweetly. She knew Luna would help make the wedding more bearable. She wasn't entirely honest about why she wanted to go to her ex-boyfriend's wedding, but she needed her girlfriend to support her.

"Of course," Luna said, smiling. "We will go and dance and have fun," she added. Hermione nodded wordlessly, wondering if her girlfriend was worried about the fact that she was struggling to move on, after all this time.

Hermione and Ron had drifted apart, but she always fought with herself about choosing for them to break up. Her parents, who had been proud of her being a witch, wouldn't harbour the same feelings about her admitting she has feelings for a bubbly blonde witch.

Hermione was lucky Luna didn't push her, the relationship was still new, and she was happy to keep them in a bubble as long as possible. It would all fall apart if her parents were to know about them.

"Hey, Herm," Luna said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, Luna?" she asked curiously.

"What do you want me to tell people if they ask?" Luna asked. The question proved to Hermione that she understood that Hermione wasn't quite ready to tell everyone about them.

"We are a couple, it's time I just came out with it, I'm in love with you Luna," Hermione said.

"I know you are, but even as you say it I know you're not ready for that," Luna said. Luna moved in closer to her, taking her around the waist and giving her a passionate kiss. Luna made sure to pour all the love and reassurance into the kiss.

"Let's get ready then," Luna said as the pulled apart breathlessly. Hermione was lucky; Luna knew how to distract her.

The two took a while longer getting ready because Luna decided it wasn't as important as making out and having some fun before they left.

"It wasn't me, I swear," Luna giggled when Hermione scolded her for them taking so long. All Luna did was grab her girlfriend and tackle her to the bed, kissing her passionately.

Hermione dressed in a long pink dress, and Luna was wearing a summer polka dot dress just above the knee. Hermione was nervous, and she knew Luna could tell. Luna took her hand, and they Apparated to the wedding venue.

It wasn't shocking that Hermione never got along with Lavender Brown. It wasn't like they were arguing over Ron's affection anymore, but something about Lavender just never sat right with Hermione.

Hermione had left Luna beside the drinks table, wanting to go and congratulate Ron, wish him the best with Lavender. She heard a commotion and saw the bride and groom in a massive argument. Conflict the day of the wedding was never a good sign.

"I can't believe you invited your ex-girlfriend to our wedding!" Lavender screamed in her pitched voice. She was wearing a gown.

"Oh come on, Lav, she is my best friend," Ron insisted. "Sure seems like she left an impression on you," Ron added.

"Do you even _want _to marry me?" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Of course I do, I love you," he admitted.

Hermione felt her heart caught in her throat as she realised that she no longer minded that Ron loved Lavender, she never liked her, but as long as Ron was happy, did it matter what anyone else thought of it? She was filled with regret as she recognised how she was acting. She wasn't usually selfish and vindictive, and Luna deserved better.

She needed to fix this, Ron knew she was gay, but he was still protecting her, she needed to tell Lavender the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

Lavender plopped herself down on the stairs, sobbing dramatically, eyeshadow staining her eyes as she cried. She had recently decided to bleach her hair blonde, Hermione remembered Harry mentioning it was because Lavender was worried she looked too much like Hermione with the brown curly hair. The blonde suited her, and it brought out her pale blue eyes.

"Lavender," Hermione said, alerting the woman to her presence.

"You!" she screamed. Hermione approached her slowly. "What are you doing _here_?" Lavender asked.

"I heard your argument," she admitted. She was trying to find a way to talk to the hostile bride.

"Then you heard I don't want you here, so leave," Lavender insisted.

"Stop playing the victim," Hermione said, she was sick of all the dramatics over nothing. "I'm here to do whatever it takes to set your mind at ease, even tell the truth," she said.

"Oh, the truth?" Lavender said with a slight snark.

"Yes, while it's true I loved Ron, I never felt romantic about him, I'm a lesbian, he knows, but he was waiting till I'm ready before telling anyone," she admitted.

"Why should I believe you? You have no idea what I'm going through," Lavender said.

"Just because I don't care, doesn't mean I don't understand," Hermione said. "I know it's tough when you don't believe you can be happy."

Lavender looked at her in disbelief. "What do you know?"

"Some things are worth getting your heart broken for," Hermione said. She left the bride after that, realising she had some business of her own.

Hermione went to find her date and saw Luna cheerfully chatting with Harry. Luna looked up and smiled as she saw Hermione walking towards them.

"I think my heart just stopped," Hermione said.

"What? What happened?" Luna quieted instantly on alert.

"Just for a second, you make my heart skip a beat," Hermione admitted, uncharacteristically sappy. Harry grinned at the two of them.

"You work well together, Herm. You take care of her, right, Luna?" he said, not a question, more of a confirmation. Luna nodded her head. Hermione knew that Luna was unique. She would never take her for granted again.

The wedding ceremony itself happened, despite it all, Lavender and Ron tied the knot, surrounded by friends and family. Lavender's parents loved Ron and weren't at all disappointed in their daughter's suitor.

A Weasley wedding wouldn't be complete without the twins' hijinks, they ended up turning the bottles of champagne into watermelons, and as angry as the bride got, they refused to fix it. The bottles of champagne intended as gifts, clearly confused the guests when the Weasley's turned them into watermelons.

"So, now I have a watermelon. It's mine. I'm taking it," Luna said, and their table started laughing. She just had a way of making things seem less severe. Hermione squeezed her hand under the table. She made a silent oath to herself that one day she would make a public commitment to this woman- the same way Ron had declared his love. She would marry Luna.

Luna had said they were "just friends," when asked about them coming together. Hermione knew that Luna was doing it to protect her until she was ready to admit what she felt.


End file.
